A Perfect Match
by justplainrii
Summary: After defeating a demon, a female monk approaches Inuyasha and asks to bear his child! Kuromi... Is she Miroku's perfect match, or something far more extraordinary? And what does Sango think of this?
1. A Chance Encounter

DISCLAIMER I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. Kuromi belongs to me, tho. :P 

Chapter 1  
- A Chance Encounter -

"Inuyasha! Get it!"  
"KAZE NO KIZU!"  
With one last swing of the mighty Tetsusaiga, the demon bear was quickly disposed of, and fell limp to the grassy floor.  
Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha smirked as Miroku placed a sutra on what was left of the carcass.  
"Well, _that_ was pretty easy," he exclaimed. "eh, Kagome?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Kagome replied.

As their conversation continued, a figure watched them from the shadows of a bush. Her eyes darted towards the man with silver hair, who was chatting excitedly with the younger-looking girl.  
"Well, he certainly seems a good candidate," she said to herself. "Time to make my move!"

"Excuse me and good morning!" said a voice. All heads turned towards a lithe figure coming out of the bushes, robed in a nun's vestments. "Might I have a word?"  
"Yeah, I guess," said Inuyasha.  
"A nun?" Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome shrugged.  
"I guess," she replied.  
The monk approached Inuyasha and flirtingly put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush furiously.  
"I saw that battle against the demon bear; I must admit, I'm rather impressed!"  
She flashed him a charming smile, and Kagome and Sango were close to having their jaws on the floor, seeing Inuyasha turn as red as his fire-rat kimono.  
"I...err..." was just about all he could say.  
Suprisingly, Miroku was still hard at work getting rid of the rest of the demon bear's evil aura, so he wasn't there to have a peek of the fun. The monk proceeded to begin to walk around Inuyasha, tracing her arm around him, a strand of his silver hair in her hand. Kagome began to turn pink.  
"I do really admire men like you,"  
She passed his left shoulder. Kagome's face was now turnip-colored.  
"Strong..."  
She passed his back. Kagome was bright red, as was Inuyasha.  
"...handsome..."  
She passed his right shoulder and gazed deep into his eyes. By now, Kagome was near her limit. At any second, she would break.  
"...and not afraid to be a little wild..."  
"Umm...I...err..." was all he could say.  
"Tell me, oh man of my dreams; what is your name?" she said.  
"Inu...ya...sha..." he stuttered, looking nervously at Kagome, her mouth about to form the 3 syllables he dreaded most. The monk smiled and dropped to her knees, clasping his hands in her own.  
"Inuyasha, will you father my child?"


	2. Kuromi, the Black Beauty

Chapter 2  
- Kuromi, the Black Beauty - 

"Inuyasha, will you father my child?"  
The place was completely silent as the hanyou looked strangely at thenun holding his hands, then pulled away. Kagome was caught in a hard place, wondering if she should laugh, scream, or beat up the either thenun or Inuyasha (or both.)  
"Eeesh!" he exclaimed. "What?"  
"You heard me right," she said. "I'm sorry, were you offended?"  
She looked sadly at her feet.  
"I get it, you're already married..."  
"No! No I'm not!" said Inuyasha. "It's just...I'm not the kinda guy to really want to...you know?"  
"Ohhh," said the nun. "Drat...another reject..."  
"Inuyasha, what's all this fuss about?" said a voice.  
Miroku came walking up the crest of the hill, his staff jingling in the slight breeze.  
"Oy! I got an idea!" said Inuyasha triumphantly. "Just the man you should see!"  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" said Kagome, significantly cooled off since Inuyasha had declined the nun's preposition.  
"Oy! Miroku! I think we finally found you the perfect woman!" said Inuyasha, grabbing the monk by the shoulders and showing her to Miroku. "What's your name, lady?"  
"Kuromi!" said the nun. 'Oh! He looks cute!' she thought, looking Miroku over as he walked towards her.  
'Hmm...she looks cute,' Miroku thought. 'A woman of the cloth too, huh? I wonder what Inuyasha went through to find her!'  
"Hello! What is your name?" Kuromi asked Miroku, as he came to the base of the hill.  
"Miroku, pleased to meet you," he replied.  
"Charmed, I'm sure," Kuromi replied. 'Oooh! He_is_ cute!' she thought. 'Time to go in for the kill!'  
'She _is_ cute!' thought Miroku. 'I wonder...'  
"**WOAH!**"  
Miroku jumped back in suprise, finding that someone's hand was on his butt. Kuromi looked at him innocently, as Sango and the others looked on in shock.  
'Unbelieveable!' he thought.  
"Well, well!" he said. "Someone's awfully playful!"  
Kuromi giggled.  
"And I think someone enjoyed that," she replied. "Most men slap me if I do it to them!"  
"A man slapping a woman? That's definately odd..." said Kagome.  
"_Waaaay_ more than odd," said Sango, scowling.  
"We'll leave you two alone," said Inuyasha with a wry smile, winking. "We'll be back later,"  
As they left, Sango looked back on Miroku, who was talking animatedly to Kuromi, almost sadly.  
"Don't worry, Sango," said Inuyasha. "You know we're really just gonna watch 'em,"  
Sango shrugged.  
"Lecher..."

"Soooo..." said Miroku, sitting down on a grassy knoll with Kuromi. "Where are you from?"  
"Around," she replied, supporting her back with one arm and running a hand through the whisps of raven hair not pulled back by a string. "I was raised by a group of traveling nuns, so I never really had a home"  
"I see," said Miroku.  
"So, what about you? What was your childhood like?" she asked him, smiling.  
"Well, my dad died when I was little, so I was raised and taught by Mushin, my guardian," said Miroku.  
"Oh, you poor thing," said Kuromi. "I never had any parent to begin with, though. But I always had my sisters by my side!"  
The two of them sighed and looked in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango looked on from a bush in a nearby forest.  
"They look so alike, don't they?" said Kagome. "That hair, those eyes, even their robes!"  
Sango haruphed bitterly, but inside she was confused.  
'Houshi-sama never looked that truly happy before,' she thought. 'His eyes...they're different now...'  
"Sango-chan?" said Kagome. "You okay?"  
"Oh, yeah," said Sango, brushing off the feeling. "I'm fine,"  
"Shh! They're talking again!" said Inuyasha.

The two of them turned together at the same time, saying the same thing.  
"I-" they began, then blushed.  
"You go first," said Miroku.  
"I...I suppose you didn't hear what I said to your friend Inuyasha, did you?"  
Miroku shook his head.  
"Miroku...will you father my child?" she asked him.  
For a brief second, there was silence. Then, a slight smile crept up onto Miroku's face.  
"Kuromi..." he said. "For years, I have searched for a woman who would be willing to bear me a child and continue my legacy..."  
"And for years, I have searched for a man to father a child of mine!" said Kuromi, her eyes lighting up. "To continue my family's legacy!"

"Holy cow..." said Kagome quietly. "They're practically _made_ for each other!"  
Sango watched sadly, feelings of jealous anger and true happiness fighting inside her.

"I will gladly accept, Kuromi," said Miroku.  
"As do I!" said Kuromi, and hugged him. As Miroku returned her embrace, he couldn't help but feel something strangely familiar about the girl in his arms; he knew that somehow, he used to know her.  
But how?


	3. Tears of Coral

Chapter 3  
- Tears of Coral -

Late that night, while all the others were asleep, Sango was still awake, her feelings still confused.  
When she saw Miroku and Kuromi together throughout that day, she felt jealous, no doubt, but also...she felt strangely happy. The way they got along together, how he laughed at what she said, the strange likeness and unity between them; somehow, strange feelings of joy rushed through her as she saw these things in them.  
'Snap out of it, Sango!' she told herself. 'What's wrong with you?'  
"Sango-san?"  
"Eep! Oh! Houshi-sama, it's only you!" she said.  
"Sorry if I scared you," said Miroku, inching closer to her. "Do you mind?"  
"Oh! No, not at all," she replied. Miroku smiled slightly, and sat next to Sango, leaning slightly against Kirara.  
Sango was silent for a while, looking at the stars.  
"So...what was it that you and Kuromi were talking about on our way here?" she asked. "You seemed to get along rather well,"  
"Well, she told me about her past and I with mine," he said. "Things like that. Not very interesting topics, if you ask me. But I did get to know her a lot better,"  
"Do you...think she'll make a good wife for you?" said Sango. "I mean, since..."  
She trailed off and looked at her feet sheepishly.  
Miroku shrugged and smiled slightly.  
"I suppose," he said. "But it is rather odd how it all is; both of us, searching for a mate to continue our lineage,"  
"It must be destiny, then..." said Sango quietly.  
"Still," said Miroku, looking at Sango. "Why would _she_ want a child? I mean, I have a perfectly good reason,"  
"The Kazanna," said Sango softly. "You have no choice..."  
"I should ask her, but..." said Miroku, and stopped there, gazing towards the stars and closing his eyes.  
He sighed. There was silence, except for the quiet sound of Kirara's breathing.  
'What am I going to do?' Sango thought. 'Houshi-sama doesn't love me, I know that. And he looks so happy around her...'  
"Miroku..." she said, raising her head. The monk opened his eyes, suprised that she had used his real name.  
"Yes, Sango-san?"  
"I'm happy for you," she said, turning towards him; she was smiling, but her eyes were full of tears. Were they tears of joy or sadness, she couldn't tell. "She deserves you more than me. And you deserve a woman who wants you and loves you as much as you love her!"  
"Sango..." said Miroku, a bit taken aback.  
"You two will have a wonderful life together, I just know it!" she said, now sobbing. "Go! I don't deserve you!"  
With that, she got up and ran away, resting only when she collapsed in the grass, crying.  
"Sango-san..." said Miroku, watching her from afar as she fell asleep to the sound of her sobs.

Sango returned the next morning, her mood no different, if not better, than the night before.  
But only Miroku knew of the pain she felt inside.


	4. Memory of a Curse

Chapter 4  
- Memory of a Curse - 

_"Miroku, listen to me,"  
"Yes, papa?"  
"When you were born, a demon came and cursed you,"  
"A demon, papa?"  
"Yes, son. You see, within each person is both Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Male and Female,"  
"Yes, papa, I know that,"  
"But, my son, you are different. For when you were born..."_

"Miroku-sama? Are you all right?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You were talking in your sleep,"  
Miroku turned slightly and opened his eyes to see Kuromi looking at him worriedly, the grey light of early dawn casting dusky shadows on the features of her pretty face.  
"Oh, just a bad dream, I suppose," said Miroku, looking at his right hand. "Is anyone else up?"  
Kuromi shook her head.  
"Nobody but us," she replied. "Something on your mind?"  
Miroku looked at her, and sighed.  
"Kuromi, I wanted to ask you something," he finally said.  
"What is it?" she said, cocking her head on her hand.  
He looked at his hand again.  
"Why do you want someone to continue your lineage so badly?" he asked.  
She looked at him, suprised.  
"Nobody ever asked me that," she said, looking towards the ground. "Well...I...I suffer from a curse,"  
Miroku raised an eyebrow and gripped his arm tighter.  
"There is a hole in my hand, and one day it will swallow me whole. I want to have a child to carry on my name, should something ever happen to me,"  
She suddenly turned towards Miroku.  
"Please, tell me if you no longer love me, now that I have told you this!" she said, holding his hands in her own. Miroku looked at her, almost pityingly.  
"Kuromi, tell me," he said. "What hand is your void on?"  
"My right one...why?" she replied.  
"Kuromi...I can't believe it..." he said, amazed at something. "I...it's just...I finally found you, my..."  
Suddenly, a hideous cackle filled the air, instantly awaking everyone who was previously sleeping.  
"Wha-?" said Miroku, looking around for the source of the sound.  
Instantly, they saw who it was.  
A grotesque creature bearing a scythe enscribed with a badly painted yin-yang on the rusty blade soared in the air above him, his sunken face and leathery skin a horrid sight to behold.  
"What is THAT?" said Kagome, fully awake from the abrupt outburst.  
"A demon," said Miroku quietly. "Foul creature! Identify yourself!"  
The demon shrieked with hideous laughter.  
"I am SAKU!" he bellowed. "Finally! I have found you!"  
"What?" said Inuyasha. "Miroku, is he talking to you?"  
"I heard of this demon before," said Sango, grabbing her Hiraikotsu. "It loves placing curses on children, and is really an immature, but _powerful_, troublemaker. My father had to fight one a long time ago, and he said he had a tough time just chasing it away,"  
"You serious?" said Inuyasha, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Well, I_am_ in need of a good fight!"  
"Stop. This is my fight," said Kuromi, stepping forward and thrusting her arms out. "Saku! Come at me! I have waited for you to come, so I can finish you off!"  
"Suit yourself, little girl!" said Saku, and lunged at her. She nimbly dodged, but was nicked by the scythe.  
"Kuromi!" said Miroku. "Stop! Don't!"  
But still she continued to fight, thrusting away any help they offered her.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Saku cackled insanely. "Foolish girl! This won't help you at all! Let me put you out of your MISERY!"  
He lunged at her again.  
"Kuromi! Look out!" said Miroku. But by then, it was too late.  
The blade of the massive scythe had gone right through her, impaling her through the stomach and sending blook everywhere.  
"KUROMI!" Miroku exclaimed, and went over to her.  
"Oh my god..." said Kagome, covering her mouth with her hands in shock.  
"Miroku..." she breathed, looking deep into his eyes, the orange and pink shadows of the new dawn illuminating her face. "I know who you are. If you want us to be together again..."  
She coughed and blood came out of her mouth, trickling down the side of her cheek.  
"...kiss...me...before I die...we will become whole...again..." she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
Miroku looked at her, on the verge of tears.  
Then, he kissed her, gently supporting her head as her arms weakly wrapped around him.  
And strangely enough, Sango wasn't objected to it.  
As his lips left hers, she smiled.  
"I...will always...be with you...my other...half..." she said, and closed her eyes, succumbing to the sweet mercy of death.  
"AHAHAHAHAAA!" shrieked Saku. "She's dead! The girl is dead! You are DOOMED, monk!"  
Suddenly, Kuromi's body began to glow, and everyone watched as small balls of golden light began coming out of her body, absorbing themselves in Miroku.  
Everyone watched, amazed. Especially Sango.  
"What the hell is going on?" said Inuyasha.  
"I don't know!" Kagome replied.  
"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" Saku howled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
As the last of the orbs disappeared, Kuromi's body did as well, and Miroku stood up, his face towards the bloodied earth.  
"My father told me a story to me as a boy," he said quietly. "Telling me that I was not the bearer of one curse...but two,"  
"Two curses?" gasped Sango.  
"At my birth, a demon came and cursed me; that demon was you, Saku, wasn't it?"  
"Ah, yes..." hissed Saku. "I remember it well...the monk's son, right?"  
Miroku said nothing, but continued.  
"Saku...the soul splitter. His curse was to take half of the child's soul, either the 'Yin' or the 'Yang', making the child weaker and sickly," he said. "The other half of the soul was deposited elsewhere; a perfect double, save one thing; it was the opposite sex"  
"No way!" said Kagome.  
"A...double?" said Sango. "Can it be...?"  
"I was told many times of my double, and I never really thought much of it, until I actually met it," said Miroku. "Her name was Kuromi,"  
A shock ran through the team, most of all, Sango.  
Miroku looked up at Saku, pure rage on his face.  
"I should be furious at you," he told it. "but instead, I am thankful. My father raised me to be a strong boy, and Kuromi was a strong woman as well. Now,"  
He lept high into the air, and hit Saku squarely on the head with his staff, placing a sutra on it's brow. As he landed, the demon writhed in pain and shrieked in agony as it turned to dust.  
"...it seems you have made me stronger than I could ever dream to be. Thanks, Saku,"  
A fine rain of ash fell to earth, accompanied by a dull THUD as the scythe fell to the ground. Miroku stepped on it, and it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
"Woah," said Inuyasha, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Miroku was a _weakling_? Man, and I thought he was strong already!"  
Miroku bowed at the pile of debris, and turned towards the nearby road.  
"We should be going," he said. "Come on,"  
Strangely enough, everyone was more than happy to follow.


	5. The Missing Piece

Chapter 5  
- The Missing Piece -

They walked in silence throughout the day, stopping only at sunset to set up camp; whether it was out of grief or shock, nobody knew. While Kagome and Inuyasha discussed Jewel Shards until they went to sleep, Miroku and Sango were silent and contemplating through the night, staring at the crackling fire. Finally, someone decided to speak up.  
"Houshi-sama?" said Sango meekly. Miroku looked up slightly.  
"I...I'm sorry," said Sango. "that you had to lose Kuromi..."  
Miroku said nothing.  
"I mean, she was just perfect for you! You were alike in every way!" she went on. "But then again...she was your double and everything, and...it would be rather...strange, you know..."  
Miroku returned to looking at the fire.  
Sango sighed.  
'What's with him?' she thought. 'He's usually not that quiet...'  
"Listen..." she said. "I was being really immature, and I...was really confused..."  
Miroku did not respond.  
"I mean, seeing you with her made me feel strangely happy for you," she continued. "I mean, I've seen you try and fail so many times at trying to get to know a woman, and when you finally got someone to like you, in a strange sort of way, it made me feel happy that you were happy..."  
She looked at her feet.  
"But I was also jealous every time I saw you two together...because...because..."  
She gulped, then looked at him.

**"I love you, Miroku,"**

There was silence as she waited for his reply.  
Then, noiselessly, he got up and sat next to Sango, pulling her close to him.  
"Sango, I knew from the beginning that Kuromi might have been too good to be true," he said, a melancholy tone in his voice. "For years I had been searching for my other half, so I might become stronger and whole again,"  
He looked at the stars.  
"The hiragana for 'Kuromi' is 'Miroku' spelled backwards," he said. "It was the first sign that she was...something _more _than just an ordinary girl,"  
He looked towards Sango, who gasped when she realised the words he spoke were true.  
"True, I did find a little happiness, when I first met her and got to know her," he continued. "but what I felt for her was not real love, but an inner connection between our souls,"  
He smiled.

**"Besides, there is only room in my heart for one woman, Sango: you,"**

Sango looked at him, her eyes on the verge of bursting with tears.  
"Oh, Miroku!" she cried, and collapsed into his arms, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."  
"It's all right, Sango," he replied. "It's all right..."  
With the pleasant warmth of his newly completed soul inside him, he hugged her tenderly.  
That was how Inuyasha and Kagome found them the next morning; locked in each other's embrace.

Needless to say, once Kagome had the pictures developed, neither of them were really that eager to admit to their midnight confessions of love.

OWARI

Wow! My first completed fic!  
Yay for me!  
Done in mostly one day, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of my Inuyasha universe.

Please review and tell me what you thought!  
Bai bai!


End file.
